


Cupiditas rerum novarum

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Представляешь, где-то есть реальность, в которой мы дружили с самого детства. А есть реальность, где мы даже не познакомились.Cupiditas rerum novarum — сильное желание невиданных вещей (лат.)





	Cupiditas rerum novarum

— Мат, — Рон Уизли довольно откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на Драко Малфоя.

— Поздравляю, — тот улыбнулся краем губ и принялся расставлять фигуры на доске.

— Э, нет, еще одну партию я сегодня не потяну, — Рон рассмеялся. — Пойду, пожалуй, к себе. А ты не скучай тут. Завтра сыграем.

— Ладно, — Драко пожал плечами и проводил Рона взглядом. — Я все равно собирался прогуляться.

Он тоже поднялся из-за стола, пересек комнату и вышел через небольшую дверцу у дальней стены в бурлящий водоворот красок. Он все еще не привык так передвигаться, видимо, сноровка приходит с годами. Но, так или иначе, через несколько мгновений он уже присел на небольшую мраморную скамью на балконе у Гермионы Грейнджер.

— Привет. Что у тебя новенького?

Она взяла со скамьи закладку, аккуратно вложила ее в книгу, которую читала, и повернулась к Драко.

— А ты долго сегодня, — она улыбнулась, игнорируя его вопрос. — Снова засиделись с Роном за шахматами?

Драко лишь виновато улыбнулся и чуть подвинулся к ней.

— Может, накинешь шаль? — спросил он, коснувшись рукой ее плеча. — Мне постоянно кажется, что ты мерзнешь.

— Нет, я в порядке, спасибо, — Гермиона улыбнулась и задумчиво посмотрела на ярко-желтую птицу, которая уселась на перила балкона. — Знаешь, услышала сегодня занятную теорию, когда гуляла.

— Это какую же?

— Будто наша реальность — только одна из множества параллельных. Согласно этой теории, есть события, которые создают развилку. Представляешь, где-то есть реальность, в которой мы дружили с самого детства. А есть реальность, где мы даже не познакомились.

— Занятно, — Драко улыбнулся. — Это где такие теории водятся?

— Маггловские дети иногда рассказывают такие забавные вещи, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — У них сейчас популярны фильмы и книги с такими сюжетами. Представь только, что бы с тобой было, попади ты в параллельный мир, где мы, например, женаты.

— Сейчас я бы пожал себе руку и сказал, что сделал правильный выбор. В детстве, наверняка, решил бы, что сошел с ума. Ну, тот параллельный Драко.

— А параллельный Драко решил бы, что с ума сошел ты. Они называют это мультивселенной, Драко.

— А есть вселенная, в которой меня не существует? — Драко напрягся.

— Не знаю. Драко, это всего лишь гипотеза. Я даже не уверена, что ее возможно подтвердить научными методами.

Драко вздохнул и взял шаль со спинки скамьи.

— Зато я уверен, что ты озябла, — буркнул он, укутывая ее плечи шалью. Гермиона снова улыбнулась и аккуратно поцеловала его в щеку. Она нравилась ему такой: спокойной, умиротворенной, не рвущейся никого спасать и исправлять вселенскую несправедливость. Драко приобнял ее за плечи и прижался губами к макушке. Мысль о том, что где-то там, за досягаемыми пределами, есть параллельная вселенная, в которой они женаты, привела его в благостное расположение духа.

— Я проиграл Уизли все пять партий сегодня, — сообщил непонятно зачем Драко.

— Рон с детства играет. Это достойное поражение. Надеюсь, сегодня ты не переворачивал доску?

— Нет, я стоически терпел, — Драко рассмеялся и снова замолк, обняв Гермиону Грейнджер и уткнувшись губами в ее макушку.

— Я хотела дочитать книгу сегодня. Я ее на пару дней всего лишь взяла, — виновато произнесла Гермиона и выскользнула из объятий Драко. Тот кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

—Я завтра снова приду, — пообещал он, прикладываясь губами к тыльной стороне ее ладони. — Даже если проиграю шахматную партию.

— Даже если шахматной партии и не будет, приходи, — Гермиона раскрыла книгу и отложила закладку в сторону. — Я не буду пока брать никаких книг у Франческо. Сможем посидеть, поболтать немного.

— О мультивселенной? — с надеждой спросил Драко.

— Да, — пообещала Гермиона и углубилась в чтение. Драко бесшумно выскользнул с балкона.

От красок немного кружилась голова, и Драко рухнул в свое кресло у шахматного столика, сдавив виски пальцами. Он надеялся, что когда-то привыкнет к этому способу перемещения и сможет нормально ходить в гости.

А пока что оставалось только расслабиться в мягком кресле, смежить веки и представить, что где-то есть параллельный мир, в котором они с Гермионой Грейнджер счастливо женаты, дожили до глубокой старости и вместе гуляют по полям.

— Я гашу свечи, — раздался неподалеку голос Поттера. — Гермиона, Франческо из библиотеки жаловался, что ты перетаскала у него все книги.

— Гарри, тут совершенно нечем заняться, — возмущенно воскликнула она. Неподалеку всхрапнул Уизли.

— Ты не меняешься, — Поттер тяжело вздохнул. — Но я гашу свечи. Завтра дочитаешь. Франческо не расстроится, если ты задержишь книгу на один день. Их все равно никто, кроме тебя, не берет.

— И это просто возмутительно, — буркнула Гермиона.

— Профессор Поттер? — раздались детские голоса. — Почему вы выключаете свет? Отбоя ведь еще не было!

— Зал Славы закрывается раньше. Эльфам еще нужно начистить кубки и прочие награды. Завтра утром посмотрите.

Первокурсники удалились восвояси, а Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на людей, дремавших в своих рамах. Рон Уизли. Погиб в Битве за Хогвартс от руки Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Гермиона Грейнджер. Погибла в Битве за Хогвартс от лап Фенрира Сивого. Драко Малфой. Убит лично Волдемортом за то, что в разгар Битвы перешел на сторону Ордена.  
На этих портретах они остались вечно молодыми. Такими мир запомнил их.

Скупая слеза скользнула по морщинистой щеке вниз, в густую седую бороду. Гарри Поттер задул последнюю свечу в Зале Славы школы Хогвартс и побрел к себе.


End file.
